


Spoken For

by FangQueen



Series: "Gay!Draco" Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: The conniving little prat threw his head back a bit too ostentatiously--a bit tooflirtatiously--on a laugh, and Draco felt the knife in his gut twist another inch to the left.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunset_oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/gifts).



> Written for my ["Gay!Draco" Challenge](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156102842818/ive-seen-a-bunch-of-people-doing-this-kind-of), in which I asked [my Tumblr followers](http://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) to send me asks of pairings/scenarios/etc. they'd like to see Draco in, and I wrote them all little drabbles in response!
> 
>  **This fic was based on the following prompt:**  
> [@ff-sunset-oasis](http://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com/) asked: Blaise/Draco. + "They were just friends. Friends who happened to be fucking, but still friends nonetheless. He shouldn't have feelings for him - he really, really shouldn't, but--" || thank you!  
>  **Original Tumblr Post:** [Here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156144684218/blaisedraco-they-were-just-friends-friends)
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S.!!!!: If you have a Tumblr, and would like me to send me a request for this challenge, there is not official end date for it, so please feel free to do so at any time!_

They were just friends. Friends who happened to be fucking, but still friends nonetheless. He shouldn't have feelings for him--he really, really shouldn't, but…

The conniving little prat threw his head back a bit too ostentatiously--a bit too _flirtatiously_ \--on a laugh, and Draco felt the knife in his gut twist another inch to the left. He ever-so-gently laid a hand on the shoulder of the darker man he was speaking to, and Draco nearly shattered the drink he was holding. He leaned in to whisper something in the man’s ear, and Draco promptly damned his pureblooded social sensibilities to the very depths of hell and pushed off from the counter.

“Oh, hey,” came Blaise’s soft greeting once he noticed Draco had joined them, but the blonde only had eyes for the offending trash who’d _dared_ to approach him.

“Having fun?”

The man was already obviously ruffled by the new presence--he quirked a brow as he sipped from his pint. No one would blame him, of course; the shorter ex-Slytherin’s aura was practically demonic. “Yes, we were, actually--”

“Well, I suggest you find someone _new_ to ‘have fun’ with. Understand?”

“I…Look, I don’t see what business it is of yours--”

“I’m saying he’s spoken for, now back the fuck off.”

A pause. Then a derisive scoff as the man turned to leave, but not without huffing a rather lewd insult at the both of them under his breath.

It wasn’t until he was gone--and he was no longer seeing red--that Draco finally remembered himself and realized what had just come out of his mouth. He could feel the beginnings of a panic washing over him as he slowly turned to give what he hoped was at least an apologetic look to his best friend. Although, Blaise didn’t look that upset about it; quite the contrary, he appeared to be holding back an amused smile.

“Oh, so I’m spoken for now, am I…?”

Draco could hardly catch his breath. He figured he might as well go toss himself off the Hornsey Lane Bridge, because he’d pretty much destroyed both a great friendship _and_ his current love life with merely one idiotic comment. Goddamnit, why had he even agreed to come to this club with him? He knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep his jealousy in check, and yet--

“Shit, I...I’m so so sorry, that was really stupid, I shouldn’t’ve--”

He was effectively silenced by a pair of strong hands drawing him in, a set of ample lips pressing sensually against his own. Bending him, melting him, till he was nothing short of a puddle of goo under Blaise’s touch, for what felt like eons. By the time they’d broken apart, it seemed Draco would’ve gladly crawled into his lap had they not been standing. Blaise was smirking at him, his honey brown eyes alight.

“No need to apologize if it’s true,” he muttered before pressing into him once more, and Draco nearly fainted from relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
